


[PODFIC] The Way Things Ought to Be

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hellblazer
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slash, Soundcloud, Squick, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: "Good Omens/Hellblazer crossover, a sequel to Old Flame. This one's both a little sadder and a little more on the whimsical side, I think. Also not so suggestive. A/C, guest appearances by John Constantine and Ellie the Succubus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Way Things Ought to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way Things Ought to Be by AmberDiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974105) by [GO_Library_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist). 



This is a podfic of "The Way Things Ought to Be" by AmberDiceless, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 35 Minutes 53 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [The Way Things Ought to Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974105)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (33.0 MB): [The Way Things Ought to Be - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/heyjrn)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (4.4 MB):[The Way Things Ought to Be - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/xdbszb)

Streaming:  


Author's tumblr page: [AmberDiceless](http://ambular-d.tumblr.com)

The music interludes are from the song "Forever Autumn" by The Moody Blues, for Ellie.

More about the character Chantinelle can be found at: [Ellie](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Chantinelle_%28New_Earth%29)


End file.
